A Courtly Affair
by assimilates
Summary: When Queen Apailana is assassinated, Padmé must assume the throne once again...
1. Prologue

**" A COURTLY AFFAIR "**

_00. PROLOGUE_

Senator Padmé Amidala stared out one of the massive windows of the throne room, hands firmly gripping the window seal to keep herself from shaking. Even in the middle of the day, the light from the candles mourners were placing upon the palace steps could be seen from where Padmé was standing several stories above. She wanted so badly to take away the pain her people were feeling.

But, not in this way.

She'd left Coruscant and flown straight to Naboo the moment news of Queen Apailana's assassination reached her ears. Not even bothering to change, she'd thrown quick instructions at her handmaidens to gather her things and meet up with her on Naboo later, and to C-3P0 wire fourth news of her temporary leave from the Senate to attend to this crisis.

That's all she had intended it to be. Temporary. But now, with the only option left open to herself and Naboo at this time scrawled upon a document atop a table less than five meters from her... Her temporary leave was about to become somewhat permanent. For, a few hours ago, Padmé had just signed an amendment to the Nabooan Constitution allowing her to resume the throne for the sake of her people and the war going on around them.

It was the last thing Padmé ever wanted. She'd refused when the people tried to make such amendments after her first term as Queen had ended, wanting so badly to uphold Naboo's pillar of democracy. But, with Queen Apailana dead and the fighting so near...her people did not have the ability to elect a proper representative. If forced to pay attention to various campaigns and vote on the best candidate, it would lead to rioting and possible civil war. Who would bring them out of the war the fastest, who agreed with the Republic, and who thought they should abandon it for an alliance with the Separatists. She did not want to put them through that. So, with much reluctance, she had signed.

The official coronation was to be tomorrow, followed by a ceremony in which she would promote Representative Jar Jar Binks to full Senator of Naboo and all of the Chommell Sector. While the Gungan had admittedly come a long way from getting his hand stuck in the engine of a podracer, Padmé knew that he wasn't ready for such a responsibility and had already formed a hurried plan to place as many knowledgeable aides around him as possible. Perhaps one day he would've surpassed her, but not now. Not like this.

However, this was what the people wanted. They were at war and needed someone they knew they could trust on the throne. Apailana was doing well before she was killed, but that hadn't been enough to quell Naboo's worries. They wanted the ruler who had set them free of the Trade Federation, who had refused to turn over control of the planet no matter what. They wanted her.

Moving away from the window, Padmé walked over to the throne - alone in the immense room, aside from a guard at each door -and sank down into it, letting out a heavy sigh as she leaned forward and buried her head in her hands. What a mess she'd gotten herself into. Sooner or later everything was going to come out.

Everything.

When she had married Anakin Skywalker in secret on Naboo nearly three years ago, she had never thought she would once again sit upon this throne. Sure, it was not uncommon for the Monarch of Naboo to marry, but it usually wasn't something that they kept secret. It was something celebrated and widely-known. Her marriage was known to a few handmaidens and two droids, excluding herself and her husband. She had not once lied to her people. She couldn't imagine their reactions if they ever found out their beloved Amidala had taken a husband. Especially since now, her secret ran far deeper than an exchange of wedding vows.

One of the doors screeched open - the one to the far left, it was always that one blasted door - and Padmé lifted her head to look upon the face of her oldest and most dearest friend. Without really thinking, she lifted herself out of the chair and all but ran towards the woman, enveloping her in an embrace worthy of an immediate family member.

"As always, you have the weight of the heavens pressed upon your shoulders and are falling apart at the seams without me here to hold the threads together." Drawing away from the embrace, the woman made a clicking noise with her tongue and offered up a friendly smile.

"Honestly, I don't know how I've been fairing in the Senate without you, Sabé."

Sabé Nabish gave an innocent sort of shrug in response. During Padmé first reign as Queen, Sabé had been her principal handmaiden and trusted decoy. When the Trade Federation had blockaded the planet, their deception had been so convincing that even Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had not known that she had been the real Queen Amidala. Sabé had opted to stay on Naboo and see to the training of handmaidens to future Queens of Naboo when Padmé had become their planet's senatorial representative.

"You're not dead, so obviously the girls aren't completely failing at their jobs."

"Dormé is efficient, but she's no you, Sabé. Iolani's handmaidens failed her and I lost Cordé--"

"Oh, not that again!" Sabé shook her head. "That was years ago, Padmé. You can't still be blaming yourself for it. Cordé did her duty, what she was trained for. She died knowing that she had done her job in protecting her mistress. She is honored. Don't disgrace that honor by feeling guilty."

Padmé put a hand to her temple, turned, and began walking back towards the throne. She could hear Sabé's footsteps following close behind her. "I'm sorry. I'm very--"

"Overwhelmed," Sabé finished for her. "I know. Don't think I've forgotten how jittery you get when your stress level hits maximum. You need to relax more, Padmé. That brave face you put on for the sake of your people and the rest of galaxy can't stay in place forever."

Settling down into the throne once more, Padmé propped one elbow up on an arm and leaned her cheek into her palm. "I know, I know." Her eyes found the window she had been standing at. "But, there are things they don't know about me, Sabé. Things I'm afraid would make this whole situation worse if they were to be known. I had no other choice, I had to do this. At least until the war's over and a proper vote can be held."

Always reading between the lines when it came to the words that emerged from her friend's mouth, Sabé sat upon the arm of the throne that Padmé wasn't leaning on; something she would never have been able to get away with if the Nabooan Court had actually been in session. Turning a sharp glance upon the guards, she waved a hand, and obediently, they left the room, all too aware of her return as Amidala's principal handmaiden.

Once they were gone, Sabé put a gentle hand on Padmé's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine."

"It's not his safety I'm worried about, Sabé. Anakin is quite capable of taking care of himself. It's..." She trailed off with a sigh.

"You're worried that someone's going to find out your married to him." She was silent for a moment, then cast her eyes to the window as well. "Y'know, I don't think your people would protest the thought of their Queen married to the Republic's Hero With No Fear."

"Not helping, Sabé."

It was then that she realized that there was more to what was bothering Padmé than she let on. She was hiding something. Something that seemed to be made worse by her reinstated queenship. Standing, she moved so she was now placed before the new Queen of Naboo.

"Padmé, what's wrong? What's _really_ wrong?"

A sharp intake of breath, the clutching of the material of her gown, and the pleading look Padmé gave her told Sabé what wanted to know before she even had a chance to speak.

"Oh...my..."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_"Star Wars" is © George Lucas. Iolani is not Queen Apailana's first name, but merely one I came up with that seems to fit quite nicely. Neither is Nabish Sabé's last name, but the creation of Maren Jenson. Please do not use either without credit._

06.05.2007


	2. Chapter 1

**" A COURTLY AFFAIR "**

_01. CHAPTER ONE_

Obi-Wan Kenobi grimaced, reaching up with his sleeve to wipe away the liquid that his former Padawan had just spit all over him. "Was that really necessary, Anakin?"

Anakin wasn't paying much attention to his former Master. The Jedi's eyes were locked upon the large HoloNet screen behind Obi-Wan, mouth open and the cup he had been drinking out of dropped. His blue eyes were wide in pure shock.

Curious, Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder to see just what had prompted such a response from Anakin, and found himself staring at an image of the Queen of Naboo. It took him a moment realize that it was Amidala's face beneath the thick make-up, not Apailana's. He skimmed the words that streamed by on a blue bar at the bottom the screen, reading about Apailana's assassination and Amidala's reclaiming of the throne.

"Oh dear," he uttered.

The two had been out trailing General Grievous for the past three months, with little to no contact with Coruscant - or anyone else for that matter. Once contact had been re-established less than a day ago, they'd been recalled to the Temple and had only been back on the great city-planet for less than an hour. He understood just why Anakin was standing there with his mouth hanging open, oblivious to the world around him, and couldn't help but shake his head at the younger man.

Obi-Wan knew more than Anakin was aware of.

A lot more.

"Come," he said, reaching out and touching Anakin's arm, snapping the blonde back into reality. "We're going to be late for the briefing."

* * *

Anakin stared blankly out the window behind Master Windu's head as the Jedi Master spoke to them of their next assignment, too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention. Not that a lack of interest was anything new where Anakin Skywalker was concerned, but at least this time he had something more important than daydreams to distract him.

Queen Apailana was dead and Padmé was Queen Amidala once more. Sure, he had encouraged the idea of her continuing on as queen when he'd heard of the people's attempts to amend the constitution towards the end of her term, but never did he think she would ever seriously ascend the throne again. She'd made her opinions on that issue very clear to her people and to him, and it was a shock to see the glow of her lovely face hidden by the white make-up that marked her status as a monarch.

Why had she done this? Why hadn't she contacted him and discussed this with him, or at least told him of her intentions? He was now married to the Queen of Naboo. Marriage to a senator was one thing, but marriage to a _queen_...he couldn't even begin to imagine the consequences he would face if the Council ever found out.

And now Padmé would be in the spotlight more than ever, which would make obtaining a moment alone with her rather difficult. Not to mention the fact that she was now residing on another planet. This secret union of theirs had been easy to maintain while they were both on Coruscant... Now he was going to have to get clever and figure out a way to get himself to Naboo, for he doubted she'd be returning to the capital any time soon.

"...to Naboo, until the assassin is caught."

"Hrm?" Ears picking up on the name of the planet he was thinking of, Anakin tuned back into the conversation, receiving a very odd glance from Obi-Wan that worried him for some reason.

Mace Windu gave a little shake of his head, but did not react otherwise, all too familiar with Anakin's habits while in the presence of the Council. He knew Obi-Wan would fill Anakin in on what he hadn't been listening to. "The court is familiar with the two of you, thus will be more inclined to cooperate where necessary security measures are concerned. Leave the search for the assassin to us, concentrate on protecting the queen."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan and Anakin said in unison.

"The Republic cannot afford to loose Naboo," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi stated passionately.

"I agree," Anakin said. "The loss of Naboo would be...well, _grievous_." He grinned and looked over at Obi-Wan, expecting him to share in his little joke, but his former Master did not seem to be amused.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Anakin looked away.

* * *

Obi-Wan had been silent during the trip to Naboo, barely replying to Anakin's attempts at conversation as their starfighters travelled through hyperspace. Anakin had seemed shocked at first to here of Amidala's ascension, downright pensive during most of the briefing, but had seemingly lost all interest in what Obi-Wan couldn't seem to get out of his head. How Anakin could move back and fourth so easily between moods amazed him; the way he simply shrugged off things even more so.

He didn't know whether or not it was a blessing that Anakin hadn't realized the full extent of just what he'd gotten himself into.

The Jedi Master wasn't blind or stupid. He was well aware of where Anakin had been when he'd disappear in the middle of the night, and it wasn't to pace the lower levels of the city due to an inability to sleep. It was no secret to him that Anakin was having romantic relations with Amidala, though it wasn't until now that his suspicions about the two having been wed were confirmed. The look upon Anakin's face when he'd seen that HoloNet report was all the confirmation Obi-Wan needed.

_Oh, the mess you've gotten yourself into, young one_, he inwardly mused as he watched Anakin's starfighter land gracefully within the royal hangar they were directed to.

Anakin popped out of his cockpit with a show of Force ability - something Obi-Wan would scold him for later - as R2-D2 was lowered to the ground with the assistance of a crane within the building.

Obi-Wan stepped out a bit more humbly, climbing down from his perch as any other pilot would do. He let out a relieved sigh at the feel of solid ground beneath his feet. Force, how he hated flying. He had no droid to accompany him, as the poor thing had gotten shot up on their way back to Coruscant. He seemed to have bad luck in keeping a droid intact for long periods of time.

With the way Anakin flew his starfighter, it was a miracle that Artoo had lasted this long.

The little astrometric droid gave a soft whistle at being back upon the planet in which he'd been activated, Anakin patting the round dome in a sign of agreement. "Yeah, I'm glad to be back, too."

* * *

"What!?"

Varlé and Hané recoiled at the Queen's angry tone, but Sabé stood unfazed by her friend and mistress's anger. "We had no say in the matter, Your Majesty," the principal handmaiden told her. "This order went above our heads, coming from the Chancellor himself."

Queen Amidala's hands, nails painted the white of her village, gripped the arms of her throne. "I cannot deal with this now, Sabé."

"I know, milady, but unfortunately they have already arrived and are waiting in the foyer. I'm afraid that the war delayed news of the Chancellor's orders until only a few moments ago."

Defeated for the moment, and not wanting anyone one to assume she was shunning the Jedi, she sat up straight and waved a hand at Hané. "See to their entrance."

Obediently, the young handmaiden rushed to the door, bowing politely to the two Jedi as the guards pulled the doors open. Sabé assumed her place standing to the Queen's right as the principal handmaiden, while Varlé went to sit upon a stool behind the throne.

Leading Obi-Wan and Anakin into the throne room, Hané sank to the floor before her Queen, rising up and gesturing to the Jedi. "Your Majesty, may I present to you Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker."

Careful not to meet Anakin's eyes - she could feel the intensity of his gaze upon her the moment the doors had parted - she nodded to them both, Hané moving to join Varlé. "It is most unfortunate that we must meet under such conditions, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stepped forward, bowing before speaking. "Unfortunately so, milady. I can assure you that we will see to your protection." His gaze flickered momentarily to Sabé. "No harm will come to you."

"I am confident in that, Master Kenobi," Amidala answered carefully. "My principal handmaiden, Sabé, will brief you on our security."

Sabé nodded her hooded head in agreement. She was about to speak when she was cut off by the sound of the doors opening once more.

It was a blessing that most of the court - save the Queen and her handmaidens - were not present when Dormé entered the room, for her actions and words would've sent the whole planet into an uproar. Having just arrived from Coruscant, she was wearing a simple gown and not proper handmaiden robes, thus was allowed to curtsy instead of bow.

And she did so, first to her Queen - "Your Majesty" - then, to the shock of all those present...

...to _Anakin_.

"Your highness."

Anakin froze, Obi-Wan cringed, Sabé gasped, and the Queen promptly fainted.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_"Star Wars" is __© George Lucas._

06.14.2007


	3. Chapter 2

**" A COURTLY AFFAIR "**

_02. CHAPTER TWO_

It was Sabé who caught the Queen as she fainted, grabbing her shoulders before she could slip out of her throne and to the stone floor below. Under normal circumstances, Anakin would've beat her to it, but he was seemingly too shocked to notice. The handmaiden held her mistress up with the assistance of Varlé and Hané, the elaborate gown and headdress she donned making it difficult for her to do so herself. Once the other two handmaidens had a good hold on her, Sabé withdrew, moving to stand in front of the throne and assume authority while the Queen was unconscious.

She looked to Anakin, who was standing very rigid and wide-eyed, as if someone had just walked over his grave. Dormé had risen from her curtsy, moving her confused glance from her unconscious Queen to her elder, and higher ranking, handmaiden. Sabé simply raised an eyebrow at her and gave a small shake of her hooded head, showing that while she was disappointed in the revelation, Dormé was not at fault.

The girl had just arrived from Coruscant...she had no way of knowing that not all were aware of Anakin's new title, even though she _did_ know that not everyone was aware of the Queen's marriage to him. Sabé was a bit embarrassed that she hadn't realized the full scale Anakin's part in all this herself. Oddly, she was rather proud of Dormé for putting two and two together before she had, even if she had been a bit tactless with such knowledge.

Obi-Wan had his hand over his mouth in deep thought, eyebrows bunched together as he shook his head repeatedly at Anakin's back. He looked up and over at Sabé, who could tell merely by his expression that he had known all along what Dormé had blurted out.

"Master Kenobi," she finally spoke, "would you please--"

He held up the hand the had been covering his mouth and nodded, cutting her off by his acknowledgement of her request and sparing from having to finish. Without a word, he cast his eyes towards his former Padawan, and Sabé knew he was gently coaxing Anakin out of his stunned state with the Force.

It worked, for Anakin soon gave a twitch and let out the breath he'd been holding in, sinking down to his knees. Dormé moved to offer her assistance in bringing him back to his feet, but the look Sabé threw her caused her to back off, moving to the side as to not cause anymore trouble.

Anakin looked down at the tile, unmoving, and Sabé was beginning to think he'd slipped back into it again, when his head raised and eyes landed on the Queen. They widened once more and he jumped to his feet with a sudden burst of energy, quickly moving to her side and shooing Varlé and Hané away.

Had Anakin been anyone else, had Dormé not uttered those two words, the handmaidens would've pushed him away. But, due to this new revelation, they obeyed and backed off, looking pleadingly to Sabé, who merely nodded and signalled for them to linger near.

He did not try to wake her, simply held her and seemed to be almost...basking in her presence.

With an unceremonious roll of her eyes, Sabé moved forward to stand next to Anakin and her Queen. "She's been under a lot of stress lately," she said to him. "She had not anticipated this and it caught her off guard."

Anakin looked up, a look of forced confusion on his face. He looked at Sabé, then around the room. "I don't know what you're talk--"

He silenced himself as his eyes landed upon Obi-Wan, gulping involuntarily. His former Master was looking at him in such a way that it made him feel...ashamed. It was a mixed look of disappointment, hurt, and guilt. But most of all, it told Anakin that he _knew_.

"Master," he started, "I--"

"Don't, Anakin." He shook his head and sighed heavily, moving closer to the throne. "You failed to realize where your actions would lead you."

Sabé and the other two handmaidens moved forward to take hold of their Queen again as Anakin drew away from her without warning, turning to face Obi-Wan.

"What actions?" He asked defiantly, still insistent on playing stupid.

"Is this really necessary, Anakin? Do we have to go through this?"

The younger Jedi opened his mouth to form a retort, but closed it, looking flustered and cast a frustrated glance to his the red carpet at his feet. Bowing his head, he said quietly: "...this was _not_ supposed to happen."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Clearly."

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan sharply, defiantly, ready to start an argument, when the sound of soft groan caused him to move back to his not-so-secret wife's side. She was waking up. Varlé and Hané backed off once more, but Sabé remained kneeling and unmoving.

Amidala stirred, eyes fluttering open and a hand coming up to rub them, halting upon realizing that she'd make a mess of her heavy make-up, and let her hand drop back down with a sigh. Her eyes focused on Sabé, a pleading look that asked her to confirm she was dreaming. The handmaiden shook her head and Amidala closed her eyes tightly.

"Padmé--"

Varlé and Hané flinched at the informal use of her birth name, shocked by how unceremoniously someone they were supposed to follow in the same manner as their Queen was acting. Clearly, Anakin did not know how to conduct himself in court.

His wife held up a hand to silence him and allowed him to help her back into a sitting position from the awkward angle in which she'd been laying in the throne. "Not now," she told him softly, using her normal tone of voice, her eyes pleading for his silence.

"We--I--"

"I need to think about this," she told him in the sharper, deeper tone that she used when speaking as the Queen. It was a voice she had not spoken to him with in nearly thirteen years. His eyes narrowed and he looked a bit hurt - and ruffled - at being talked down to like that, but she ignored him.

Amidala rose from her chair, gently pulling her arm out of Anakin's hand when he grasped it, shaking her head at him. Such things weren't done in court, even if it was to help one steady themselves. Not when it was done without formality. Instead, Sabé moved forward, bowed her head to the Queen, and offered a supporting arm that Amidala took.

"You will speak of this to no one," she told all present firmly. "A proper decision on this matter will be made after I have had time to sort through it. You are all dismissed."

Obediently, what little was present of the court moved out of the room and Sabé led Amidala past Anakin and through a separate door that lead to the Queen's private chambers. Anakin moved to follow, but Obi-Wan stood in his way.

"Let her go, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him.

"I can't just--"

"Yes, you can. This is Naboo, she is Queen, and this is her court. If she wishes to be alone, it is in your best interest to let her be." Obi-Wan turned to leave the room as well, halting when Anakin spoke up, as he knew the younger Jedi would.

"But, I'm _King_," Anakin said brazenly.

"Prince Consort," Obi-Wan corrected.

"...what?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Amidala is the elected monarch, you are merely her husband. The people did not choose you to lead them, they chose _her_. Thus, your are not king, Anakin. You are her consort."

Obviously annoyed, but not about to back down, Anakin held his ground. "Whatever the technicality of my title is, I am still a figure of authority within these walls."

The elder Jedi was not threatened in the least bit. "That may be the case, but you are still a _Jedi Knight_."

For once, Anakin held his tongue.

Turning, Obi-Wan commanded: "Come, we must see to the palace's security systems."

He only got a few steps closer to the great doors before he noticed the lack of a presence behind him.

Anakin had taken off.

"...oh, blast."

* * *

Sabé had been dismissed from the Queen's chambers, leaving Padmé alone with her thoughts. She would've welcomed the company of her dearest friend, but there were other matters to attend to and Padmé did not want to give anyone the impression that there was something wrong. She could not afford for anyone to doubt her abilities at this moment. She had only been re-crowned for less than a week and already the foundations she'd been building up were crumbling around her.

Carefully, she removed the heavy headdress that had hidden her hair, removing the pins that held her hair in place so that the dark ringlets fell down loose over her shoulders. She stared at her reflection, hair down, face painted, and still adorning the gown she'd worn in court. This was the person her people wanted her to be, this white-faced Queen, but it was a person she no longer recognized.

It was not a matter of self-confidence, for Padmé very much believed in herself and knew she could keep her planet together during this maddening war. However, it was no longer just about her. Dormé had blurted out a piece to this complicated puzzle that she had not anticipated. Not once did she realize that by being her husband, Anakin had gained himself a royal title and power within the Nabooan government, the moment she signed her name to that amendment. She felt like a fool for it.

Anakin knew nothing of politics, in fact he _hated_ politics and politicians! He did not know the ways of courtly life, how to act with the utmost formality towards everyone, whether they be a stranger or close friend, while court was still in session. Padmé had been raised as a Princess of Theed, she was born to live in such a formal world. But, Anakin?

She shook her head and sighed, one hand moving to be placed upon the stomacher of her dress.

Only Sabé knew of her pregnancy, and for the time being, the handmaiden was the only person she could trust with that knowledge. She was sure that her people would've celebrated such news, but she was unsure as to how Anakin would take it and she was not ready to put up with any possible negative reactions right now. There were other, more important things to concentrate on right now. Telling him could wait. She would still be pregnant for a while and wasn't even showing yet.

Padmé stiffened at the sound of footsteps from somewhere within her chambers. A handmaiden or guard would've announced their presence before entering. Weary of what happened to Apailana, Padmé fished out a blaster from a drawer within the desk, moving carefully towards where the intruder was.

Rounding a corner, she pointed the blaster at the culprit, ready to fire--

When it was drawn out of her hands by an invisible pull.

"Y'know, you could've shot me."

"I almost _did_ shoot you, Anakin!"

Padmé had a hand to her chest, calming down from the fear that had welled up inside of her at the thought of being targeted so soon after Apailana had fallen. She should've known that he wouldn't listen to her request to be alone, not to mention finding a way into her rooms that didn't include using a door.

"Well you didn't, and that's what matters."

Anakin sat the blaster aside and went to her, putting his hands upon her shoulders to draw him towards her--only to have her put her hands against his chest and stop him from doing so. He looked down at her, confused.

"You frightened me, Ani," she explained, still trembling a bit. "Queen Apailana was killed while alone in one of the other hidden rooms within this very palace."

He frowned. "You should have guards posted outside your doors, then."

"I do. You just didn't use those entrances."

"Well, you should have Jedi stationed around the palace to detect such Force-using intruders."

She raised an eyebrow at him, slipping out of his half-embrace to fold her arms across her chest. "Isn't that the very reason why the Council sent you and Obi-Wan to Naboo?"

Anakin gave her a sheepish grin and moved to take hold of her again, only to have her side-step him once more. He gave a huff, clearly frustrated with the fact that his own wife wouldn't let him embrace her.

"Please," he said through now-clenched teeth, "tell me if I have upset you in some way."

Walking back to the vanity - she could hear Anakin's footsteps following close behind her - she resumed her seat in front of it, picking up the brush and began running it through her hair.

"You were out of line in court," she stated simply, watching his handsome form looming behind her in the mirror.

"Out of line?" He echoed. "How was I 'out of line?'"

She noted the angry expression in his reflection. "You behaved rather disrespectfully. When in court, you can't just do what you want or say what you want. You have to acknowledge the person with the highest position and do things according their guidelines, must not assume and always ask when doing something, must--"

"So _you_, being 'the person with the highest position' are declaring me unruly?"

Padmé sighed, setting the brush down. "That's not what I meant, Anakin. Even though I _am_ that person, I also have certain guidelines I, myself, must follow."

He shook his head, clearly not understanding.

"I have an entire planet - an entire _galaxy_ watching me. If I do something that someone of power deems unbecoming of a ruler, my position will be threatened, along with everything else I stand for. When I'm in public, I cease to be Padmé. I am the Queen, and I must act like one, regardless of my attachments to those around me."

Anakin's expression softened some, blue eyes meeting hers as she turned around to face him. "And what of my position."

"I...had not anticipated that when I agreed to this."

"I thought you didn't want to be Queen again. You told me once that you didn't want the people to make such changes on your behalf."

Padmé gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "Things change, Anakin. I didn't really have choice. My planet would've fallen apart without a ruler and in such a time as this, with the war...they did not have the time to elect someone new."

He nodded. "Better to select someone who knew what they were doing."

"Yes," she agreed quietly.

Anakin moved for her again, hesitating, then simply dropped his arms to his side in defeat, not wanting to upset her again. Despite being able to see how distraught this whole situation had made her, he couldn't help but feel...rejected.

She noticed him come towards her and stop, and felt herself frown. It was not his fault. It was hers. She'd married him without thinking through all the possibilities, and now the consequences of having wedded a Jedi Knight were beginning to show. He really _hadn't_ done anything wrong. It wasn't his fault for not knowing how to behave himself in court, and she honestly should've been expecting him to follow her into seclusion as he always did. This whole ordeal had thrown her a bit off kilter.

Oh, what were her people going to think? Would they still support her? Would the foundation she'd been working to build up since Apailana's death come crashing down around her?

Feeling overwhelmed, she forgot about her husband's intrusion into her private chambers and unbridled actions in court, and moved into his arms, desperately needing some form of comfort. Even if he was unknowingly the cause of her turmoil.

Grinning in triumph, Anakin wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him and relishing the feeling of her body against his - even with the thick layers of gown that were still covering her form. He ran his hand of flesh through her hair, glad that she'd removed that awful headdress before he'd come in here. Drawing back some, he pressed a loving kiss to her forehead.

"I missed you, my angel."

Looking up and forgetting that she was highly upset for a moment, Padmé took in his features and allowed herself to laugh. "Oh Ani, you look deathly ill!"

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the unexpected change in her mood and conversation. "Huh?"

She pointed at his lips and he turned towards one of her mirrors, looking at his reflection. When he'd kissed her forehead, the thick white make-up that covered her face had stuck to his lips, giving him a rather odd appearance. "Oh. I supposed I do."

"Come here," she told him, beckoning with a hand for him to move closer. Using a cloth from the vanity, she reached up to wipe the paint from his lips. "Try having this stuff on all day and not giving into the urge to touch your face."

"Must be frustrating."

"You have no idea."

He moved her hand and the cloth away from his face, looking very...weary all of a sudden. "I don't...have to wear..._make-up_, do I?"

Padmé laughed at him and shook her head. "No, no. That's reserved for the elected monarch. The consort is not required to do so."

"Prince," Anakin corrected.

"Prince _Consort_," Padmé reminded. "If that is your choice."

His eyebrows shot up. "My choice...?"

Setting the cloth aside with a sigh, she took a seat. "I could easily have your title stripped from you, as if it had never been there. But, only if you choose as much."

"I don't understand."

"You can't be both..." She began, trailing off when a beeping noise from the comm on the wall interrupted. Giving Anakin apologetic look, she stood and went to answer it. "Yes?"

"Milady--" it was Saché "--one of the local governors wishes to speak with you about something he deems to be most urgent."

"Very well," Padmé answered. "See to his comfort and I shall meet with him in the throne room shortly."

"As you wish, milady."

Turning the comm off, Padmé turned back towards Anakin. "Ani, I'm sorry, but I really have to--"

"Do your job, I know," he said almost sadly. "I should probably get back before Obi-Wan comes looking for me."

"You not only snuck in here, but you ran off without warning as well?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders, giving her a smile and a look that said, _Padmé, it's __**me**_.

She sighed, shaking her head some. Typical Anakin. "Perhaps you should then."

He moved to her again, pulling her against him and pressing his lips to her painted ones. The kiss quickly became heated and deepened, and Padmé had to force herself to break it and draw away from him before they gave into their desires and it led to something more. Especially with the nauseating feeling that was suddenly creeping up on her.

Moving for the cloth, Anakin wiped his lips and chin free of the make-up, sending a sly glance her way. "You'll have to fix your make-up, else someone might catch on to my having been here."

She nodded, casting a glance to her reflection, her pink lips stood out from the rest of her painted face, the white and red make-up removed from them by Anakin's kisses. The woman in the mirror looked nothing like the Queen her people wanted her to be.

It wasn't until Anakin left that Padmé rushed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach of it's contents.

Sitting back against the cold, marble wall, Padmé looked up at the ceiling with unshed tears in her eyes.

Oh, what a mess her life had become.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_"Star Wars" is __© George Lucas._

06.17.2007


End file.
